My family, it's not like yours
by Wordsiwrite
Summary: Jennifer Black Jacob Blacks little sister Has made friends with the new girl at school named Flora Ellis, but will this unlikely friendship cause history to repeat itself?
1. School

**My new story all about Jacobs little sister (who I made up) And that when she makes a friend called Flora history repeats itself. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS please R&R**

**DISCALAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARCATERS FROM ANY OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS, THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER XD**

**

* * *

**

**School**

**Jennifer POV**

"But, DAD" I shouted at the top of my voice. He didn't listen. "DAD, I want my BLUE bag, not my red one." I just kept whining till he shouted back. "Jacob will find it for you, won't you?" He asked. I looked at him apprehensively as he was sitting right next to me on the couch. "Ok" Jacob groaned. He slowly got up and then darted to his room. He was back in a flash with a my blue school bag. "Thanks Jake" I said. He gave me a quick hug and then went back to lounging on the sofa. I quickly packed my bag with my school stuff. Said goodbye to Dad and went off to school.

**Flora POV**

New day, New school. I was a little worried, how could this of happened? I kept staring at the mark from my incident. I shivered at the memory. My dad had a new job and so needed to move to forks, but they had no room in the Forks high school, so I had to come here. The La Push high school. Everyone here had ranges of russet skin in different colour tones. And I just stood there, with my pale white one. I looked so weird. I had bleach blonde hair, pail skin and red braces that really stood out when I opened my mouth. Then I suddenly saw this girl looking at me. She looked about my age, 16. She had silky Long straight Black hair and a russet skin tone. She stood alone against a wall, she looked like she was waiting for someone. Then suddenly I heard a roaring Motor cycle pull up outside school. A strong looking boy got off the bike, stood the bike up against a wall and walked over to the girl who was looking at me. They started talking very seriously but I didn't know what about. They looked quite similar, same hair colour, Skin colour and their faces looked quite equal. He got back on his bike and rode off. The girl carried on staring at me. "What is your problem?" I shouted. She walked over to me. "I was just thinking I had never seen you before" She said. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Black" She said. "I'm Flora Ellis" I replied. "Who was that boy you were talking to?" I asked. "Oh, just a minute ago?" She replied. "He was my brother, Jacob Black" She explained. "What do you have first thing?" She asked. "Biology" I replied. "SO DO I" Jennifer exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in a left direction.

**Jennifer POV**

"Are you running a temperature? Your hand is really warm" Flora asked. "No" I replied. That was weird. Why would I be running a temperature? I felt fine. The words Jake had just told me though kept going round my head, VAMPIRE, SCHOOL. That meant a Vampire must be in this school, but who? I didn't think it was Flora, she wasn't pretty enough to be a Vampire, No offence to her. But, who could be? I couldn't see anyone.

When we got to Biology I noticed a small crescent on Floras arm, it was a stone colour, I really reminded me of a Vampire bite, but I didn't think it could be, this was Flora! She was just ordinary, a bit like Bella…. I shook the idea off and got my school things out of my bag.

"Today we have a new student, her name is Flora Ellis, will she please stand up?" Our teacher, Mr Chekmy asked. Flora stood up and Rosalind Rustom, the school bully laughed with her group of friends. "No doubt another weirdo like Jennifer and her brother" She laughed along with her friends, Louise Balabil, Elizabeth Nash and Beth Griggs. I acted like I hadn't heard her mean comment. "Now, Rosalind, No need to be rood." Mr Chekmy said. "I know, Mr Chekmy, I was so silly!" Rosalind said sarcastically and her little Posse laughed. Flora sat back down and we started the lesson.

When we got out of the lesson I ran out to the front of the school. "JACOB" I shouted across the school parking lot. When I got over to him he told me "Have you found the vampire yet?" "No" I replied. "You keep looking around the outside of school, I'll do the inside" I explained our plan. "Ok" He said. He started his motorbike with a deafening roar and rode away.

At lunch I met up with Flora. Flora kept looking over at a dark skinned girl with Silky Black shoulder length hair. "Are you ok Flora?" I asked her. "Yeah" She replied, still staring at the girl. When I Looked at her I saw she had a beautiful face, she was a Vampire. The Vampire I had been looking for. I quickly got my Cell out of my

Bag and phoned Jacob. "JAKE, JAKE" I panicked, I found her! You know, the person we were looking for, the girl beginning with v" I said, I was really panicking. "What does she look like?" He asked. "Beautiful, as they usually do" I said in disgust. "Err, blue eyes, but I think they are contact lenses, the colour looks sooo fake" I said. "Yeah, that will be her alright" Jacob confirmed my suspicion.

**Flora POV**

I can't believe Mary followed me here, I mean, course she would! She's a Tracker! A vampire tracker. And secondly I couldn't believe Jennifer knew that she was a Vampire! When Jennifer was off the phone I asked her a question "Do you know what she is?" I asked. My voice trembling. "Yes" She replied anxiously. "Look, do you know why she is here?" She asked. "For me" I replied, still nervous. I showed her the mark on my arm. "This is where she got to close, but this boy called Mark, who was a vampire" I saw the look in her eyes. "A GOOD ONE" I shouted quietly. "He pulled me out of the way before anything got out of hand." I continued. "Could you come round tonight?" Jennifer asked. "My brother needs to know this" "Ok" I agreed.


	2. Dinner Part

**Dinner Party**

Jennifer POV

I and Flora walked home at a clear speed. We walked past Rosalind ad Louise who started laughing at us and throwing cans out on to the path to slow us down. We quickly ignored them and soon arrived at my house. I pushed the door violently forwards. I could feel the hinges nearly becoming detached from its side. 'Careful!' I heard my Dad shout.

As we all sat round the Dinner table I looked at Flora's anxious face. Jacob walked in with piles of Bolognese precariously balanced on plates. 'I am guessing the one on top is yours Jacob?' I asked. The one on top had piles and piles of Bolognese on top, fit for about 3 people not one. But then again I guess Jacob needs loads of food. When we all started eating the silence was awkward. No one wanted to talk about why we were here, I mean, who would? Who would want to talk about the fact there is a leech in La Push living amongst us. We quickly finished Dinner with me getting seconds. (Lately I have been feeling a lot hungrier than normal) And me, Jacob and Flora all sat round the tea table in the lounge.

'Now what are we going to do about this blood sucker?' I asked. 'I'll sort something out with Sam, but you need to find a way of getting her away from Flora during the day. It seems they have a past and this may make the Bloodsucker more attracted to Floras blood' Jacob finished. 'Who's Sam' Flora whispered. 'Oh, just a friend of mine' Jacob replied. 'Jacob…can I…talk to you for a sec?' I asked. 'Yeah' He replied and we walked into the kitchen.

'The best Idea is to tell her that you are a werewolf. That may make her feel a little safer knowing a werewolf is helping to defend her.' I asked. 'I guess…' He replied.

When we went back in to the lounge we first settled down before telling her this piece of information that could scare her or make her feel asserted about the whole situation.

Flora POV

Jacob and Jennifer came back and sat down on the sofa. I waited for what they had to say I Know this will sound a little awkward.' Jacob said. 'But, our family…it's not like yours, ermm. I am a little different than normal people…I am a werewolf.' My mouth fell open, werewolf? 'But I am telling you that me and my pack are here to protect you from whoever this Vampire is'. He continued. I was amazed…a werewolf wanted to help me?

Username:2008032 Page: 2 28/11/2009


End file.
